


Spell

by ackermagg



Series: Inked [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Halloween, Inktober 2018, Mild Language, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermagg/pseuds/ackermagg
Summary: Kyla would rather be burned at the stake than be here right now.





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm celebrating by raising the dead with a year-old fanfic. Kyla looked like the cutest goth girl in the Wee Woo MV—it'd be a crime to not write ''Kyla the Teenage Witch''.

Kyla wants to scream. Or cry. Or die. Or maybe, do all three. Simultaneously. She shouldn't limit herself.

Why? Because Park freakin' Siyeon is going to be at her house in two hours.

Park Siyeon: the most popular girl in the ninth grade, the pretty girl that sits next to her in Honors Biology, and now Kyla's project partner for said class.

They were _supposed_ to go to the library after school to work on the project. But the library was closed today without warning. A slew of nasty storms over the past week caused some flooding, apparently. Siyeon _would've_ volunteered her own house, if she didn't have two younger sisters that are too curious about new visitors and potential friends.

So, that left Kyla's house.

The Massie residence: a pretty ordinary, perfectly normal, and _painfully_ suburban house on the outside.

And a literal witch's cottage on the inside. A giant pewter cauldron in the fireplace, jars filled with mysterious liquids and various animal parts in the kitchen, rare houseplants with teeth and spikes, stacks of books that glow when you read them out loud; the works.

Oh yeah, Kyla's a witch. Just like her mom. And her mom's at work right now (working at a very normal person job) so she can't help Kyla with the spells to make their home look not as witchy. And the instructions for the incantations she needs are too hard for her mom to describe over text. And Kyla definitely can't do this with a phone call, unless she wants to risk exposing her mom's secret and getting her fired. And worst of all, this isn't something that can be Googled.

Basically, she's screwed.

Kyla's roped her siblings into helping her 'de-magic' the place. Or as her sister Karisa said, ''suck all the cool and fun out of it.'' Her brother and sister can't help much in the magic area. It's only the women in their family that have the potential to have magical capabilities—so that rules out Luke. And Karisa's still young and hasn't shown any signs of having magic yet.

But like all middle children, Kyla is a problem solver. Their mom has a workshop (AKA a glorified storage room) where she brews potions and enchants objects and does other witchy things. The best place in the house for Luke and Karisa to hide all the weird shit. The jars filled with questionable contents and the various animal parts get packed into empty boxes and stored there. The scary plants get relocated to their mother's terrarium in there. The spell books and ancient texts get re-shelved in the mini-library in there. 

Kyla also has Luke and Karisa tidy up the kitchen, living room, and bathroom as an extra pre-caution. (Mainly because Kyla doesn't feel like doing it herself).

Their family pet crow Poe and their owl Rutabaga are released from their cages and ordered outside. (Neither of them were pleased with this eviction at first, but Karisa promised them extra treats tomorrow so they happily flew away to who even knows where). The old family cat is allowed to stay inside the house because well, a black cat is fairly normal as far as normal people pets go. And all Beatrice does is sleep anyway.

Kyla has to deal with all the actual enchanted things. The wall colors that change according to the weather outside are covered up with shades of dull and drab beiges and browns. Talking mirrors are quieted with silencing spells. The subjects in the moving portraits and photographs are held still with freezing jinxes. The always-burning, never-melting candles placed all the over the house are temporarily snuffed out with a small wind enchantment. (But she leaves the scented ones still lit—because it's fall and cinnamon sugar apple butter smells delicious).

The two hours go by way too fast. The doorbell rings. Luke and Karisa agree to stay in their bedrooms and out of Kyla's way. Mostly because when Kyla gets nervous, her magic gets a lil' awry.

Kyla briefly considers not answering the door. But it's raining outside and Siyeon's mom drove all the way here so that idea is quickly shot down. Politeness is a curse.

After a quick look-over in the now-silent mirror (at least her bangs looked okay), Kyla opens the door in a way she hopes is very relaxed and low-key. 

''Hey Kyla!'' Siyeon beams. She's wearing a bright yellow raincoat with the hood pulled up and all of her hair's tucked inside so only her face is visible. Her backpack looks huge and heavy enough to have its own gravitational pull. Right now, Kyla thinks Siyeon looks like a cute little duckling with a turtle shell on its back—if such an animal even exists. (She'll have to check her mom's animal encyclopedia later).

But then Kyla realizes she's been staring at Siyeon for way too long. Much too long to be considered normal for just an Honors biology classmate and project partner. She yanks the front door open even wider, almost off the hinges, even. And mumbles ''hi, come in.''

Siyeon waves at her mom's minivan as it pulls out of the driveway. And then she kind of stumbles inside with her wet sneakers but Kyla holds her steady. ''Thanks for inviting me on such short notice! Oh, and I brought cookies.'' She shoves a plastic shopping bag with said cookies in Kyla's face, almost punching her in the process.

Kyla's not a huge fan of store-bought desserts. (Why would she be when she can bake her own from scratch and have them taste twice as good?) But Siyeon doesn't know that, so Kyla smiles and says her thanks. She takes the cookies and Siyeon's backpack (which Kyla suspects is filled with bowling balls) to the kitchen.

Kyla returns with clean rags to mop up the puddles Siyeon made. And has one look at Siyeon and laughs, for the first time in hours, at the state of Siyeon's hair. No long tamed by the jacket, the inky black strands are sticking out at all sides and ends and swaying around like seaweed at an underwater rave.

Siyeon doesn't even ask what Kyla finds so funny. She already knows. ''Yeah, it gets like this whenever it's stormy outside,'' she explains with a sheepish smile. ''It's all the static. It gets real bad this time of year.''

''Yeah, the weather in October isn't the most consistent.''

''And in October there's a lot of magic in the air.''

Kyla _swears_ that her heart stops beating. ''Like, Halloween?'' Kyla nervously laughs (and internally panics). The possibility of having a heart attack right now at fourteen years old seems very likely and way more embarrassing than tragic.

''Well, yeah. But it happens all month long,'' Siyeon's not even looking at Kyla now—she's too busy looking in the mirror and tying her hair up into a slightly-more-sedated ponytail. ''Right now is when everyone's magic's at its strongest but most unstable. And a lot of magical beings try to suppress their magic at this time of year because of it. Like you, for example.''

Kyla thinks she's about to throw up. ''I—I don't know what you're talking about.''

Luckily, Siyeon's more forgiving than most pretty, popular freshmen girls. She merely turns back to Kyla, ponytail swinging behind her, and tilts her head towards Kyla's shirt. ''Your necklace.''

Kyla immediately clutches at the silver chain around her neck and looks down. Fuck. There it is. A large silver pendant, in the shape of a crescent moon, given by her mother to help keep her magic under control. Kyla never leaves the house without it—hides it underneath her shirt when she goes out (it's kind of an eyesore)—and lets it hang free the minute she gets home.

Which means Siyeon can clearly see Kyla's pendant currently glowing _bright fucking blue_ from all the magic in the air and Kyla's worsening anxiety. (If Kyla didn't cast a silencing spell on the mirror, that obnoxious piece of glass would've reminded her to hide the stupid necklace again before letting Siyeon inside).

Park Siyeon has figured out that Kyla can do magic. And Kyla doesn't know what to do next.

So Kyla just says, ''oh.''

Siyeon's teasing grin softens into something more gentle and warm. ''Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it.''

Siyeon proceeds to tug at the collar of her sweater, revealing a gold chain hanging around her neck. And then literally dives underneath the fabric with the other hand. Siyeon fishes out a large gold pendant, in the shape of the sun. It is at this moment, glowing a very casual shade of neon orange.

''I picked you to be my project partner because I thought you were cute,'' Siyeon shares with a completely shameless grin. ''But the fact that you're a fellow witch makes you even cuter.''

Once again, Kyla cannot decide whether she wants to scream, cry, die, or do all three. At the same time.

She ends up doing none of the above. Instead, Kyla goes with a more eloquent approach.

''Okay, what the _fuck_ is going on?''

**Author's Note:**

> Jokes aside, PRISTIN may be disbanded but they're not dead. Let's support the girls in their future endeavors! Some of them have an Instagram now. Kyla's super active on Twitter and has started up her Youtube channel! Nayoung's new agency is giving her the promotion opportunities she deserves! Minkyung, Kyungwon, Eunwoo, and Yaebin all signed with a new company and are in a new group called HINAPIA that just had a debut stage! I might link everyone's new social media info in a comment later. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a spooky Halloween and if there is a monster living under your bed, it's probably Pledis Entertainment.


End file.
